Tiempo
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que solo el tiempo puede cambiar. Para Shippo 500 años han sido suficiente, pero para Kagome solo han pasado 5 años. Ahora Shippo debe esperar que el tiempo obre su magia sobre ella también. Shippo x Kagome
1. Cerrado

**Disclaimner: **Inuyahsa y sus personajes no me pertenecen :3

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, yo sé que tengo que terminar familia y otros fics, pero se me ocurrió esto y pues nimodo no hay nada que le pueda hacer.

Hatori: Siempre pasa lo mismo, nunca terminas nada.

Sumine: Ah, eso no es cierto D= no mientas Ha-chan.

Zero: Aquí la que siempre miente eres tú.

Sumine: Claro que no, si digo que te quedas sin cena Zero, es porque te quedas sin cena ¿vale?

Yuki: Ya van de nuevo a meterse con ella...

Kappa: Nunca aprenden -.-

Sumine: Bueno de todas formas estoy en un verano de investigación así que disculpen el retraso. Ha-chan se dedicará a escribir lo que se me ocurra mientras tanto muajajaja será como dictarle a uno de esos programas por computadora :3

R&R

* * *

**Tiempo**

– Pero, ¿qué? – Kagome sintió un nudo cerrarse en su garganta mientras un ardor en los ojos le nublaba la vista. –Es una broma, no es real – se dijo a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras del pozo y se dejaba caer dentro nuevamente.

No hubo luz azul mágica, ni cosquilleo en el estómago, nada. Solo un golpe brutal en sus rodillas y la oscuridad inminente del fondo del pozo. Respiró profundamente varias veces mientras trataba de contener el dolor y el llanto.

–Esto no está pasando, no está pasando – repitió en un tono de voz cada vez más fuerte y con notas de histeria en él. Comenzó a escarbar con las uñas la tierra del fondo del pozo presa del pánico.

"Inuyasha" pensó mientras escarbaba con más furia. No lo volvería a ver, no volvería a escuchar su voz y definitivamente no tendría oportunidad de ganar su amor; el pozo no la dejaba pasar. Había temido por este día desde que destruyeron a Naraku y la perla, pero como ya había pasado un mes y el pozo no se cerraba, había tenido la esperanza de poder regresar siempre que quisiera. Se había equivocado.

–¡Kagome!– Souta salió corriendo de la casa cuando escuchó el llanto y los gritos de su hermana. Sabía que estaba en el pozo ya que momentos antes se había despedido de ellos para regresar a la era Sengoku, pero le sorprendió encontrarla en el fondo llorando desconsoladamente y golpeando con los puños la tierra. –Kagome…– realmente no sabía qué decir. No era difícil entender lo que sucedía: el viaje de Kagome había llegado a su fin. El abuelo le había dicho en una ocasión que Kagome había sido llamada a completar una tarea y que cuando ésta se viera realizada, su hermana tendría que regresar al lugar a donde pertenecía.

–¿Qué sucede?– su madre llegó segundos después de él y se paró en seco al observar la escena que él veía. Se llevó inmediatamente la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa, angustia, dolor y tristeza. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para calmar el dolor de su amada hija, y eso le dolía bastante. El sentimiento de impotencia al no poder proteger a tus hijos era una de las peores cosas que pudiera experimentar una madre y eso era justamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. No era fan de que su hija se viera envuelta en una guerra violenta con demonios 500 años atrás, pero sabía que Kagome había hecho amigos en aquella era, que había vivido cosas que no podría olvidar nunca y que de alguna forma, la separaban del resto. ¿Cómo podría su pequeña hija sencillamente vivir como cualquier persona normal de repente?

La verdad es que no podría hacerlo y eso lo sabía toda la familia Higurashi. Para cuando el abuelo llegó, Souta llevaba un buen rato tratando de hacer que su hermana dejara de lastimarse los dedos con la tierra y la madera del pozo, pero tantas batallas con demonios habían hecho a Kagome resistente y fuerte: no era fácil someterla. Al final, hicieron lo único que podían hacer y la dejaron escarbar hasta el cansancio.

48 horas, durmió 48 horas seguidas. Habría dormido más, de no ser porque su hermano estaba al borde del llanto en su cama. No quería despertarse por que había soñado con Inuyasha y los demás. No, Inuyasha no la amaba; seguía enteramente hipnotizado por kikyou que, de alguna forma, había encontrado la manera de no desaparecer como el polvo que era. Kagome tenía en claro que Inuyasha elegiría a Kikyou por encima de ella, per aún así había tomado la desición de pelear por su amor. Algo que, debido al reciente giro inesperado de los hechos, no podría hacer más. Sango le había dicho en una ocasión que probablemente Inuyasha no era su persona destinada, pero Kagome había alegado que el destino lo forjaba cada uno con sus manos y que nada estaba decidido. A menos, por supuesto, que un pozo se cerrara.

–Cariño, ¿estás bien?– su madre la miraba con sincera preocupación al otro lado de la mesa. No era la única. Souta y el abuelo también la miraban disimuladamente, incuso Buyo parecía estar preocupado por ella mientras se restregaba una y otra vez con su pierna; igual y el gato solo tenía hambre. De cualquier forma, la situación era obvia: su comportamiento estaba alterando y preocupando a la familia. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente.

–Estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras se escondía detrás de su plato de sopa. –Solo necesito tiempo para asimilar la situación– se dijo más a sí misma que a los presentes. Observó los interesantes movimientos de los tallarines frente a ella mientras nuevamente se perdía en el pasado. ¿La estarían buscando? ¿Estarían sus amigos desesperados del otro lado del pozo tanto como ella estaba? ¿Y si no? Inuyasha probablemente estaría furioso con ella, porque había prometido llevarle ramen de regreso, pero aparte de eso realmente ya no la necesitaba para nada. Tenía a Kikyou a su lado y, como sacerdotisa, Kikyou era definitivamente mejor que ella. Sango la buscaría y trataría de abrir el pozo a como diera lugar al lado de Miroku, pero también se tenían el uno al otro; a pesar de los "desvíos" momentáneos del monje pervertido, el amor que le tenía a Sango era real. Él cuidaría de ella.

El único que le preocupaba era Shippo. El pobre kitsune no tenía a nadie. Lo único que podía esperar era que Sango y Miroku se hicieran cargo de él. Inuyasha y Kikyou podrían hacerlo, pero seguramente Shippo estaría más cómodo con Miroku y Sango. Después de perder a Kohaku, Sango no dejaría al pobre mini demonio solo y Miroku tenía grandes aptitudes como mentor si se lo proponía. Solo deseaba que el pequeño no creciera siendo un pervertido como el monje porque eso sería una lástima. Sango le podría enseñar a cazar, después de todo, ella era buena en eso y seguramente Shippo crecería para convertirse en un demonio fuerte y encantador. Realmente le hubiera gustado verlo.

–Higurashi Kagome – regresó a la realidad mientras miraba extrañadamente a su alrededor. Claro, estaba en la ceremonia de graduación. Por un momento se había perdido nuevamente. Durante el último año había estado teniendo episodios como este, pero cada vez eran menos comunes. Pasó al frente a recoger su diploma y sonrió fingidamente.

Tres años desde que el pozo la había dejado encerrada en esta era que, a pesar de ser la suya, se había convertido en un lugar en el que no encajaba completamente. Extrañaba el aire limpio y puro, a sus amigos, las peleas, las emocionantes persecuciones, incluso matar demonios con sus flechas. Lo extrañaba todo, pero a pesar de haber vivido tantas cosas del otro lado, todo aquí era igual; ella era la única que había cambiado. Ya no despertaba llorando en las noches ni tenía alucinaciones de haber visto a sus amigos doblar una esquina o entre la multitud de las calles. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus poderes: los usaba en el templo para ayudar a los que la buscaban y de vez en cuando eliminaba un espíritu maligno que acechaba algún hogar o persona, pero nada parecido a un youkai de la era Sengoku. Le habría encantado toparse con uno solo para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero parecían haberse esfumado de la tierra y no le sorprendía: antes de cruzar el pozo jamás se había topado con nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

–Hija, tienes visita– la llamó su madre desde el otro lado del templo. Claro, últimamente el rumor de la poderosa miko del templo Higurashi se había esparcido por los alrededores y más gente venía a diario a probar sus poderes. Nada que valiera la pena realmente, pero era lo más cercano que llegaría de su antiguo trabajo como rastreadora de la perla Shikon.

–Claro, voy– terminó de recoger las hojas caídas de su árbol favorito y se adentró en la casa. Una mujer divina estaba sentada en su sala platicando con su madre. En sus 30 probablemente, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Extranjera, sin duda alguna, y de una belleza que casi se podría clasificar como demoníaca. Nada tan alarmante como la belleza de Sesshomaru pero inusualmente atractiva. Extrañamente incluso se podría decir que había algo animal en ella, una forma de moverse como Kagura que no encajaba con los humanos. Agudizó sus sentidos al límite intentando captar algo, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en su aura. Resignada a que sencillamente era la belleza de la mujer lo que la desconcertaba se acercó a ella y la saludó. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Higurashi. Kagome, Higurashi.

–El placer es todo mío, señorita Higurashi– le respondió con una voz melodiosa, pero áspera. Hablaba de un temperamento fuerte pero de inteligencia y amabilidad. Sí, decididamente esta persona le gustaba. – Permítame presentarme: mi nombre es Katherine Dodson. Vengo en representación de las empresas Himemura. El Presidente acaba de viajar a la sede que tenemos aquí en Tokyo y lamentablemente tenemos un problema con unos demonios en el edificio.

Kagome observó escéptica a la mujer. No parecía del tipo en creer en espíritus y mucho menos en demonios. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

–¿Quiere decir que tienen presencias malignas en el edificio? – preguntó intentando descifrar a lo que se refería la mujer. Seguramente no quería decir demonios reales.

–No– le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿Fantasmas?– intentó nuevamente Kagome.

–No– Respondió la otra. –Para ser una miko parece no creer en lo que le digo, señorita Higurashi.

–Bueno verá, no es sencillo creer que de verdad tiene demonios en su edificio, no he visto a ninguno desde... – se quedó a mitad de la frase mientras recordaba: Hace 5 años que no veía un youkai porque hace 5 años se había cerrado el pozo. –... Bueno no veo demonios seguido.

–De cualquier manera, el jefe ha escuchado sobre usted y le gustaría contratarla para encargarse de este asunto. ¿Acepta el trabajo? – La señorita Dodson se levantó de su asiento y esperó por una respuesta.

–Claro– respondió Kagome sin pensarlo mucho. Después de todo, lo peor que podría pasar era que no tuvieran un youkai y que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran nuevamente. –¿Cuándo quiere que me presente en el lugar?

Una media sonrisa aterradora apareció en los labios de la mujer extranjera. Del tipo que mandaban una serie de picotones por la espina dorsal.

–El carro espera afuera.


	2. Encuentros

No podía creer que realmente estuviera en ese lugar. Había escuchado el nombre de Himemura antes, pero no sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba la empresa. Tampoco tenía idea de lo grande que era: Un edificio entero de 26 pisos justo en el centro de Tokyo. El lugar seguramente era caro.

Cuando bajó del carro esperó a que la extranjera la dirigiera. Entraron en el edificio y después de pasar por un número impresionante de niveles de seguridad, llegaron al ascensor de la torre. Directo al piso 26.

Naturalmente Kagome puso sus poderes a rastrear, pero lo único que encontró fueron humanos en todos los pisos. Un poco decepcionante, pero tampoco había esperado encontrarse a youkais verdaderos. Sin embargo, en ese lugar no había nada de presencias, ni siquiera un pequeño demonio perdido. Nada.

–El jefe la espera adentro– le dijo la mujer antes de abrirle las puertas de una oficina.

–Gracias– le contestó algo insegura de su razón de estar en ese lugar. Se internó en la oficina y la vista le maravilló al instante. Dos tercios de las paredes estaban tapizados con ventanales desde el piso hasta el techo, que dejaban entrar una cantidad de luz impresionante y al mismo tiempo otorgaban una vista de Tokyo que jamás había imaginado en su vida. De repente haber venido había valido la pena solo por contemplar eso.

–Veo que te gusta el lugar – la voz, que salió del único punto en la oficina que parecía no recibir la luz solar directamente, hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Le recordaba a alguien que había conocido pero no podía identificarle aún. Era una voz suave como la seda, extrañamente seductora y masculina. Bastante grosera también: era una miko a la que apenas conocía y ya la estaba tuteando. Ese hombre debía tener pocos modales para comportarse de esa forma.

–Muy encantador– respondió Kagome a la defensiva. – Pero por más hermoso que sea, no entiendo por qué estoy en este lugar. Su edificio no tiene ningún demonio, ni presencia maligna. En realidad, está más limpio que mi templo. – Se acercó lentamente hasta donde podía distinguir una sombre sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio y trató de distinguir al hombre.

–Pero por supuesto que el edificio tiene demonios – le respondió la voz. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para adentrarse en los rayos de luz. Al mismo tiempo una segunda sombra apareció detrás de él y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. – El problema de youkais que tenemos, somos nosotros.

Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire durante unos segundos, pero nada alarmante. El señor tenía que estar mintiendo, porque ella no podía sentir ningún aura demoníaca proviniendo de él o del joven parado al lado de su silla. El jefe era hermoso, no había otra forma de describirlo: de nariz afilada y ojos grandes de color café, una piel blanca inmaculada y un cabello largo agarrado en una coleta que hacía juego con sus ojos. Ese cabello tan sedoso y brillante parecía de broma. No había visto un cabello así en mucho tiempo. La frialdad de sus ojos le recordaba a alguien que era sumamente amargado y cruel que desprendía veneno de las garras. Un frío congelador recorrió a Kagome de la cabeza a la punta de los pies y abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salían de sus cuencas. No podía ser, tenía que estar soñando.

–Se...– las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca antes de lograr pronunciar su nombre completo. Tragó saliva nuevamente mientras recorría cada una de sus facciones detenidamente. No había duda alguna de que era él; semejante belleza no podía ser duplicada y era imposible emitir un aura tan asesina como la suya. –Sesshomaru.

El aludido sencillamente continuó viendola como si quisiera asesinarla. No lo haría ¿verdad? Ya no había razón alguna para que estuvieran peleados a muerte. Seguramente 500 años eran suficientes para que el Lord de la muerte y destrucción dejara atrás el rencor a la compañera de su hermano…¿cierto?

–Kagome – le llamó una voz a su izquierda. Estaba tan absorta en el Inu que había olvidado por completo la otra presencia. Era un joven guapo, que le sonreía abiertamente mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos perfectos. De la altura y complexión de Sesshomaru, probablemente. Con el cabello agarrado igual que el Inu en una coleta, igual de sedoso y brillante, incluso del mismo color. Su piel no era tan blanca, era más apiñonada, pero solo ligeramente. Sus ojos fueron lo que llamaron su atención: dos inmensos ojos verdes, pero de un verde impresionante que no era posible encontrar en esta época. La miraban dulcemente y sin saber realmente por qué, Kagome echó a llorar. –Tranquila, Kagome. –El joven avanzó hacia ella y extendió un brazo para tocarle el cabello con su mano, pero dudó en el camino. Dejó el brazo estirado, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Al final, desisitió y se dedicó a mirar a la mujer frente a él. –Todo va a estar bien Kagome. Perdona por tardarme tanto, pero ya estoy en casa.

Kagome no pudo decir nada. Lo único que logró hacer fue lanzarse al pecho del joven que alguna vez fue un niño que ella misma crió. Había crecido tanto como se lo había imaginado, incluso más y definitivamente era más guapo de lo que esperaba, pero seguía siendo su pequeño. Le abrazó con fuerzas mientras soltaba todo el dolor que había estado ocultando los 5 años que había sufrido sola en esa era. Después de un rato por fin se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa verdadera que daba en muchos años.

–Bienvenido, Shippo-chan–


End file.
